


Cougar On The Prowl

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Facials, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kali has some fun out in the streets while Ghira is away from home.





	Cougar On The Prowl

Kali Belladonna was a woman without regrets or restraints when she was alone, not caring about consequences when her husband, Ghira, was away from home. Everyone in town knew it and no one ever tried to stop her, enjoying the sight of the older kitten’s nude body walking through town, hips swaying with every step she took. Luckily, the amber-eyed woman was known for being the top cougar in the local area and all the men could just tell whenever she was going to try and have her own sense of fun while her husband was away. One step out of her house, and the faunus was able to see dozens of young men with tents in their pants at her appearance, bringing a lurid smile to her lips. “My my. All I’ve done was leave my home and I’m already being welcomed with such generosity and genuine adoration.~”

 

The woman started walking away from her home, enjoying the warm breeze against her skin and the slight heat of the ground against her bare feet. Her amber eyes scanned the area around her, licking her lips as she saw dozens of men, and even a few young teens, started to stroke their hard cocks. It didn’t matter to the woman if some had their manhoods out of their clothing or inside of it, the fact of knowing she was the cause of their excitement was enough to make her heart skip a beat in joy. “Hey, boys!~” Her soothing voice called out to those around her, making them all smile and wave, some even gesturing for the cougar to approach them and help them out with their hard cocks that were her fault. Luckily, the woman was more than willing when she noticed a group of young schoolboys approaching her as if wanting her attention. “I take it that you few want my help with your…. ‘problems’?~” Kali reached her hands out and licked her lips, grasping two of the five cocks before her and starting to quickly guide her hand up and down their lengths. She knew that all five of them would want a piece of her, especially together, so in order to tease them just a bit, the woman started to shake her rear end just a bit.  
  
“Why don’t we find a spot to lay down and have some fun?~ It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had so many willing men approach me for more than just a quick look.” The woman smirked and let go of the two throbbing and twitching members that she had wrapped her hands around, trailing her fingers from their base to their tips before pulling her hand away. The older faunus didn’t hesitate heading to a nearby bench, not caring that she was still out in public and about to take on five boys at once, enjoying the excitement of that thought far more than she should. Turning around and placing her rear end on the bench, a soft gasp left the woman as she felt her arousal starting to stain her thighs. She eagerly patted the section of the bench next to her, waiting for one to sit down beside her. Her amber eyes scanned the five students around her, mentally taking in the sight of their cocks so she could masturbate to the memory of what was about to start happening in the next few minutes. Kali gently pushed the schoolboy who had sat down onto his back, straddling his lap without hesitation. “Be a patient boy for Mommy, okay? She’ll make you feel real good soon enough.~”

 

The woman gestured one of the boys to get closer to her, almost immediately wrapping her lips around their rigid member, happy moaning from the taste and letting her drool drip down every inch of his length. “You get to be the special student to fuck my ass. I just needed to make sure you were nice and wet to avoid hurting me.~” She watched the student smile and walk up behind her, gasping as she felt his hands on her hips and his tip pressing against her back door. Absentmindedly, the woman started rolling her hips back and forth against the two boys who were already starting to work her over, making herself wetter as she pressed harder against the riding shaft that prodded against her womanhood. “Fuck me good, okay? I don’t want to be able to sit properly once I get home.~” Up next for Kali were the remaining three students that were surrounding her, happy to see that the same two she teased a moment ago were wanting the touch of her hands, leaving the other to use her mouth as they wanted. Kali smirked and lifted her hips up just enough for the two cocks that hadn’t penetrated her just yet to press even harder against her. “Once I get your friend in my mouth, I want you two to slam inside of me as hard as you can.~”

 

Kali reached out and very slowly started to stroke the two familiar cocks to her side, opening her mouth and swirling her tongue around the boy’s tip for a moment. There was no more smile on her face, only a lustful gaze in her eyes as she wrapped her lips around the first few inches of the boy’s manhood. Just like she wanted, the moment her lips formed a seal around the student’s member, the other two forced their way into her holes, making the faunus scream out in bliss at the feeling of being stuffed full of cock once again. Five people was a lot for the older woman to take on at once, but she was up for the challenge, especially as almost right away, the only students that weren’t thrusting into her in an attempt to ravage her body were the two she was giving handjobs to. The amber-eyed woman would’ve moaned and praised the boys for the pleasure they were bringing to her, but with her mouth full, all she could let out were muffled noises as she moved her hands even faster along the other two students.

 

Every nerve inside of the faunus’s body was sparking with pleasure as her mind was quickly taken over by the three cocks roughly pounding into her body, every inch of their members pushing as deep as they could possibly go, making the faunus howl in bliss. The woman opened her eyes and looked up at the boy who was abusing her throat, her amber eyes filled with lust, love, and appreciation for what was happening to her. The way she could feel every inch of his thick shaft was magical to Kali, stretching her throat out around the student’s cock was something she never would be able to experience with Ghira anymore. The pleasure that coursed through her just from her throat was only being stacked with the bliss that she got from doing something so depraved out in public, right where everyone could see her and appreciate just how much she was able to take with pride.

 

Luckily for the amber-eyed woman, everyone around was kind enough to keep the fact that she was being gangbanged by five young students out in public a very hidden secret from her husband, even with all the pictures and videos they had taken of her. Every movement that the renowned cougar made was captured on camera, the way her hips bounced and shook in the air on the cocks that plunged into his dripping snatch and rear end, the way she bobbed her head to reach further and further down the other student’s rigid member, and especially the way she moaned and nearly screamed at the feeling of all the boys hilting themselves inside of her at the same time. That singular moment was only made better by the fact that the two students Kali was giving a handjob to came at the same time, coating her cheeks and breasts in their seed and making the older woman mewl and writhe from the feeling of their cum on her body.

 

Almost immediately, the cougar pulled off the cock that was in her throat, using one of her now free hands to stroke the massive member that hung in her face, its taste still lingering on her tongue and making her lick her lips. “Mmmm. You taste so good!~ You’re friends already gave me a special treat, will you give me what I need too?~” Kali used her other hand to start rubbing the cum that she was given into her body, making sure enough got on her fingers so she could lick them clean. A loud and pleasant groan left her lips as she swirled her tongue around her finger, continuing to give that spit-coated member a handjob, hoping to stroke him to completion. “If you’re a good boy, I might just take one of you home to knock me up.~”

 

That line was enough to send that boy over the edge, making him groan and buck his hips against her hand, basically fucking her hand for another few seconds before he blew his load. Luckily for him the faunus was experienced enough to wrap her lips around the tip of his member, moaning happily and drinking every drop of cum that flooded into her mouth, swallowing it down just as fast as she was being given it. However, as she felt the last few strings of the student’s seed landing on her tongue, Kali pulled away and opened her mouth, showing off just how much was still in her mouth as she swirled her tongue in it. The show, with the added effect of her hand still stroking his length, was enough to pull out another rope of cum, making it land on her breasts once again. The older woman giggled quietly and closed her mouth, audibly swallowing that last bit down before opening her mouth again and making the student gasp in joy. “Now, it’s time for the last of your friends.~”

 

The woman looked down at the boy below her, smiling softly and gently caressing his cheek, making the student smile in return. “You get to be the lucky one to fill my womb with your cum. You better make me love it, understand?~” The amber-eyed woman playfully stuck her tongue out and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, letting out quiet moans as the two started moving their hips even faster than before. It didn’t feel as magical as having all three of her holes stuffed full of strangers’ cocks, but the way the remaining two moved their hips in unison and opposing rhythms was enough to drive her wild. Kali could feel her inner walls greedily clenching down around their cocks, attempting to milk them for every drop of cum they could give her. Fortunately, with how long the two had been going at it, it wasn’t going to take long for them to give her what she wanted. “Give it to me, boys! Show Mommy how much you love her body!~”

 

Just as she slammed her hips down against the boy below her, a shrill gasp left the older woman, causing her to bite her lip to keep from moaning too loudly out in public. Not that anyone would mind her doing that, anyway. Thick rope after thick, fertile rope of cum flooded both her cunt and her ass at the same time, filling her to a point of just wanting more of their seed inside of her. Even as she could feel the warmth of the boy under her making its way into her womb, the cougar proceeded to get off the bench and give all five of the students a passionate and heated kiss, showing her thanks for the fun they showed her. “Go tell your friends that Kali is hunting for anyone who’s willing. I’m going to be alone for a full week, after all.~”


End file.
